Marauders' Wild Irish Rose
by Soccergirl0388
Summary: pregnant with twins she leaves hogwarts to go back home, thrown out of there, she becomes a singer, and now she's back in england, and an oath comes into effect 23 years after it was taken. Sirius Black has children?and a wife? SBOC.


_**The Marauders' Wild Irish Rose**_

_**By: Soccergirl0388**_

**This will be the first time I will have been back to England since getting pregnant with my Mitchell Gabriel and Eavan Teagan, six years ago. My name is Rosalie O'Malley, I was 16 when I got pregnant, I'm now 22 and back with my band to play at the Leaky Caldron, I'm Lead singer.**

**When we get there I'm thankful I don't recognize anyone. We set up and started with Irish Folksongs.**

_Sure, a little bit o' Heaven fell from out of the sky one day_

_And nestled on the ocean in a spot so far away_

_And the angels found it, sure it looked so sweet and fair_

_They said suppose we leave it, for it looks so peaceful there!_

_So they sprinkled it with star dust, just to make the shamrocks grow_

_'Tis the only place you'll find them_

_No matter where you go_

_Then they dotted it with silver_

_To make its lakes so grand_

_And when they had it finished_

_Sure they called it Ireland!_

**When we Finished we took a soft pause then launched into the next one.**

_Oh! Paddy, dear, and did you hear  
The news that's going round,  
The shamrock is forbid by law  
To grow on Irish ground.  
Saint Patrick's Day no more we'll keep  
His color can't be seen  
For there's a bloody law agin'  
The wearing of the green. _

_I met with Napper Tandy  
And he took me by the hand  
And he said "How's poor old Ireland?  
And how does she stand?"  
She's the most distressful country  
That ever you have seen,  
They're hanging men and women there  
For wearing of the green. _

_Then since the color we must wear  
Is England's cruel red  
Sure Ireland's sons will n'er forget  
The blood that they have shed.  
You may take the shamrock from your hat  
And cast it on the sod,  
But 'twill take root and flourish still  
Tho' underfoot 'tis trod._

_When the law can stop the blades of grass  
From growing as they grow,  
And when the leaves in summer time  
Their verdure dare not show,  
Then I will change the color  
I wear in my caubeen,  
But till that day I'll stick for aye  
To wearing of the green. _

_But if at last our color should  
Be torn from Ireland's heart,  
Her sons with shame and sorrow  
From the dear old sod will part.  
I've heard a whisper of a country  
That lives far beyond the say,  
Where rich and poor stand equal  
In the light of freedom's day. _

_Oh, Erin! Must we leave you,  
Driven by the tyrant's hand?  
Must we ask a mother's welcome  
From a strange but happy land?  
Where the cruel cross of England's thralldom  
Never shall be seen  
And where thank god, _

**I picked up my children and together we sang the last line.**

_we'll live and die still wearin' of the green_

**I look up at everyone as the band bows and at the door of a private room I see, the man who got me pregnant and four others, our friends.**

**"Rosie?!" yells Lily as she runs to hug me the others follow,**

**"Where have you been?!" asks James**

**"Home," I reply.**

**"Ireland?" asks Remus**

**"Mmhmm" I reply as I hear a shout from the other side of the pub.**

**"Mitchell! Get back over here" I yell**

**"Sorry, Mama" he says coming back**

**"Where's your sister?"**

**"Right here, Mama" was Eavan's quiet reply.**

**"Their yours?" asks Lily**

**"Yeah" Lily bends down and talks to the kids as Sirius finally says something,**

**"You cheated on me?!"**

**"No I ….."**

**"Sirius look closely, and you'll see she didn't," Lily replied for me angrily at him.**

**Mitchell had black hair and silver eyes just like him and Eavan had my hair and silver-green eyes.**

**"Rose we're packing up ok?" says one of the band members**

**"Ok Steve, Call Erin in for the rest I can't stay in the band," I reply**

**"Alright," he says dejectedly**

**We all ended up at Lily and James' house where I told everything, how when I got pregnant Sirius was still irresponsible, how I couldn't finish school, how Dumbledore sent me home, my parents kicking me out two months later, not having money to come back to England till now, magic couldn't help me, everything.**

**By the end I was sobbing and Mitch and Eve didn't know what to do and dragged Sirius over to comfort me.**

**We stayed at Sirius' flat the twins in the spare room and me in the same bed with Sirius again.**

**Months went by and Sirius asked me to marry him, I did, Lily got pregnant, so did I, with a little girl, Abiageal Grace, then They came, I gave Abby to Mitch and Eve then the portkey to Remus' and the other to Steve's' just in case, they had emergency bags packed they took them and left as told.**

**I was thought to be cruicoed to death, or coma at the least and they left me there it turns out at the same time I was cruicoed James died, then Lily and Voldemort and my Sweet Siri blamed.**

_**14 Years Later**_

****

**Frank and Alice share my room at St. Mungoes he talks to all three of us so does Frank's Mum, they were my friends. One day near Christmas Lily's boy came in with Neville, Alice and Frank's son.**

**"Help" I tried to say they heard me and came over.**

**"Grandmother, she said help"**

**"What?! Rosie dear, what do you need help with?" she asks**

**"Mitch, Abby, Eve are they alright? "I try to ask**

**"Your kids?"**

**"Yes"**

**"They where killed when you were attacked dear"**

**"No, portkey, Remus"**

**"They took a portkey?"**

**"Yes"**

**"To?"**

**"Remus"**

**"Remus Lupin?" asks Lily's son**

**"Yes, they were looking for me and kids said they were going to frame Siri, wanted evidence gone."**

**"Who?"**

**"Deatheaters"**

**"They framed who?"**

**"My husband, said we were evidence, they framed him wanted evidence gone"**

**"Good god they framed Black then?"**

**"Yes"**

**"Black?" asks Neville**

**"Sirius Black was Rose here's Husband Mitch, Eve and Abby are their kids" says Mrs. Longbottom, "Come on Neville time to go, Bye Rose, Frank , Alice."**

**"Be good for Siri and Remus Harry" I say**

**"How do you know that?"**

**"My godson, Siri my Husband, Remus my friend"**

**"But how do you know I know them?"**

**"Remus was your Teacher, Siri troublemaker find a way t know you, ask Remus to come here please?" I ask**

**"Ok I will, do you want to see Mrs. Weasely, or Mr. Weasely too?"**

**"Molly and Arthur?"**

**"Yes there here at the Hospital right now"**

**"Ok" and he left to tell Mrs. Weasely**

**Molly came in with Arthur, Moody and Tonks, they saw Alice and Frank first then me.**

**"Rose?" asks Moody he had been a surrogate father to me**

**"Hi moody"**

**"God rose who did this to you?"**

**"Deatheaters, they wanted me and the kids gone so no evidence they framed Siri"**

**"The kids we couldn't find"**

**"Portkey to Remus' or Steve's had emergency begs with them"**

**"Tonks contact Remus, get him here now!" Moody commanded.**

**Ten minutes later Remus walks in trailed by a black dog.**

**"Pads don't be stupid, go home" I said not taking my eyes off the dog as Remus and the dog's eyes snap to me.**

**"Rose?"**

**"Remus did her kids portkey to your place" asks Moody**

**"No"**

**"Then Steve's place" says Moody, "How do we contact them Rose?"**

**"where's my wand?" he hands it to her "Expecto Patronum" "Steve bring the kids to St. Mungoes, Hurry please, Alice and Frank Longbottom's Ward" "go to Steve" I tell the huge bear-like dog Patronus. Half hour later Steve walks in with the kids.**

**"Mum?!" yells Mitch and Eve as they launch themselves at me hugging me they were now 21 and Abby 15.**

**"I'll find a healer to ask them why your still here when your perfectly functional" says Molly**

**I went home that night to number twelve Grimmuald place with my kids, Sirius, Remus and the rest of the order.**

**When we walked into the kitchen everyone stopped and stared, Sirius had one arm around me the other around the kids, (Arthur was home already the order members with us were Tonks and Moody) Siri was smiling, Abby was the first to speak**

**"Ok this is awkward, hi I'm Abiageal Grace O'Malley-Black, and this is my Brother Mitchell and my Sister Eavan. Nice o meet you all through from what my brother and sister tell me I've met Harry and the Weasleys before"**

**"Huh?" asks Ron Weasely**

**Charlie crosses the room and hugs Eve**

**"Hey Evie"**

**"Hey Charlie" she says back kissing him on the cheek as Mitch shakes Bill's hand.**

**"Pads Quit starring or I'll sing that Irish song you really hate and the kids will join in" I threaten**

**"Oh no don't sing wearin' of the green, Please?" he begs sarcastically as Remus, the older Weaselys and the professors start to laugh.**

**"Yes please do sing last I heard you had a great voice" says Professor Dumbledore, "How's Frank and Alice?"**

**"Their son comes at the wrong time they remember stuff occasionally"**

**"Rose? But you were at the hospital "says Mrs. Longbottom as her and Neville come in.**

**"yes it seems seeing my godson who looks like two of my best friends triggered it next time your at the hospital try sing the lullaby Alice song to Neville or talk about their wedding, first date or when Neville was born, happiest moments seem to trigger it, did for me and we were hit with the same curse."**

**"Come on Neville lets go back"**

**They came back an hour later with Frank and Alice, Mrs. Longbottom hugs me tight.**

**"Thank you Rose!"**

**Then I remember something.**

**"Sirius, Remus the Marauder's Oath says what?!"**

**"Why you know it as well as we do" says Remus**

**"Yes!!" yells Sirius**

**Then it dawns on Remus "god I forgot about that line"**

**"We solemnly Swear we won't let someone tear us apart, To betray a fellow Marauder will be cause for us to not Part till punishment rests and the 2nd generation cause havoc inside the walls of Hogwarts again." Recites Sirius.**

**"Peter Betrayed the Three original Marauders and two of their wives, that means James and Lily aren't dead. The can't "Part" till Peter's "punished" and all of my kids are at Hogwarts. They in the same thing as if they drank the Draught of the Living Dead, They were never killed because they were betrayed before Voldemort even came." I fill in.**

**"Ready, Remus, Rose?" asks Sirius sticking out his wand "Ready" we reply sticking out ours as well we recite our oaths then say "Expecto Anima Partonus" our forms wrap around our oaths Padfoot, Moony, and Rose (Black Dog, werewolf and Tiger) transporting us to Godric's Hallow along with everyone in the room repeating our oath until James and Lily's Forms Appear and the they appear were they were "Killed" James sits up takes a look at us still reciting our oath then runs up stairs to see if Lily is there coming back down with lily to stick their wands in and finish the oath.**

**"Thank God that actually worked. Who would have thought Three 11 years thought that up?" Lily says as an icebreaker.**

**"Hey" Sirius, Remus and James yell insulted as everyone starts to laugh.**

**"How long has it been?"**

**"14 years, I just woke up from a coma from the cruicos so did Alice and Frank"**

**"How?" asks Lily**

**"Seeing your Son!"**

**"Rose gave mum some ideas about Happiest memories to wake Alice and me up" says Frank**

**"He has your eyes but looks like James, you guess" I say**

**"Memories of the marauders?"**

**"Bingo!"**

**"Ministry First the Headquarters" says Albus, "Lupin, Longbottoms, Potters, blacks, Steve and Mood y to the Ministry the rest of you to Headquarters to wait we'll be awhile."**

**When we got there Dumbledore called an Emergency meeting of the Wizenagmats where the story was told starting with the secret keeper and peter framing Sirius when everything was told including our oath Wizenagmats declared Sirius "not Guilty" They came out of the courtroom to find the daily prophet reporters.**

**"Peter Pettigrew framed Sirius Black, Black was cleared of all charges, If any hear of the Lestranges, Rosier or Macnabier you take it straight to the auror department, the potters were never killed because of an oath the took in school to each other along with Black, Remus Lupin and Pettigrew, where it state something along the lines of "to betray one marauder you betray all of them and we will not rest till it's punished", the marauders were originally James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew was later added along with Potter and Blacks' future wives Rosalie O'Malley and Lily Evans, they played pranks while at Hogwarts and were the closest group of friends till today that Hogwarts has ever seen, When Pettigrew betrayed James and Lily the oath came into effect." And they left it at that.**

**James, Lily, Sirius and myself got our jobs back along with Frank, Alice. Tonks and Remus got married, Tonks pregnant. So I guess non of us will part for at least another twelve more years, till then I'll still be and always will be called The Marauders' Wild Irish Rose.**


End file.
